There are many instances in which several known components, which are in liquid, powder or other form, must be mixed together to create a desired mixture immediately prior to its use. Such a need exists in a wide variety of areas and situations, such as in the mixing of drinks immediately prior to the consumption of the mixture, for instance alcoholic beverages or energy drinks, mixing of liquids and powders to create pastes used in dentistry, mixing of liquids and/or other substances for medical uses, mixing of two or more components to create adhesive mixtures, and so on and so forth.
In order to create the desired mixture, the user must have on hand several containers with the individual components needed to create the mixture. When the time comes to create the mixture, the user must open each of the individual containers containing the components, pour a measured quantity of each component into an additional container, and mix them together to obtain the desire mixture. In an attempt to streamline the preparation of such desired mixtures, and to abolish the need to store, to measure, to pour and to mix the multiple individual components, the inventor has invented a mixing tumbler that solves the aforementioned problems.